kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Character Introduction (KQ5 Hintbook)
The Woods and Town of Serenia CRISPIN An aging, kind-hearted wizard. He tends to be a bit forgetful at times Wld sometimes messes up his magic spells. Cedric the owl is his trusty friend and com-panion. Crispin offers some help Wld guidance to Graham. Dink is the kind of s illy, good-natured char-acter who, during the course of the design, produced more than a few good laughs for the crew of King's Quest V. CEDRIC Actually, Cedric accompanies Graham through most of the game; first as a pesky guide, later as a friend. Cedric is the owl companion of the wizard Crispin. Though he does provide SOME assistance to Graham, he usually manages to wind up in some sort of trouble ... and then needs Graham's help to get out of it. POISONOUS SNAKE Just south of Crispin's house, Graham will encounter a venomous snake which is blocking his path eastward. Graham will need something to scare it away. MAN FIXING BROKEN WAGON In the town, Graham will run across a man fixing a broken wagon. Though Graham offers to assist him, the man declines his help. Perhaps later, though, the man will inadvertently help Graham when he leaves something behind that Graham can use. TAILOR There is a prosperous tailorshop in town where Graham can meet a tailor who tries to sell him various items of clothing. There is only one thing that Graham is interested in, though, IF he can figure out the means to obtain it. TOYMAKER Also in town there is a cute little toyshop. A friendly old toymaker runs it while taking care of his small granddaughter. Graham fmds something he wants in there, but needs to find a way to obtain it. SHOEMAKER AND WIFE Around the comer from the toyshop there is a run-down shoeshop. An old shoemaker and his wife run it, but unfortunately don't have a single pair of shoes to sell Graham feels very sorry for them, and would like to find a way to help them. If he can do that. .. perhaps they could help him in return. CAT AND RAT One time, while walking past the town bakehouse, Graham notices a mangy old cat chasing a poor defenseless rat. Graham would like to find a way to save the rat from the cat, but how? THEBAKERBROTHERS The Baker brothers run the town bakehouse. These two are big, burly fellows who have delicious custard pies for sale. Graham's mouth waters when he sees them, and would love to buy one; if he could only find the means! 16 PRINCE HERBERT Sitting on a log in the woods, Graham runs across a young prince in a search for his lost fiancee who has been stolen by a jealous old witch. Perhaps Graham can help find her. WEEPING WILLOW TREE In another part of the woods, Graham sees a weeping willow tree strumming sadly on her harp. Poor thing, she was a princess who was turned into a tree by an evil witch. Graham can help her, IF he' can find her stolen heart which the witch turned to gold and hid somewhere. OLD GNOME AND GRANDSON An old grandfather gnome and his young grandson live in the woods just south of the weeping willow tree. A marionette that the young one plays with captures Graham's attention. Perhaps Graham can find a way to obtain it. INNKEEPER AND PALS Near the river lies a rustic country inn. The innkeeper is, however, not quite so charming. Neither are his hooligan bud-dies. Graham can find himself in big trouble if he tangles with this bunch, so he had better be prepared! BEES AND BEAR Just downstream from the inn, Graham runs across a beehive in a rotted old tree. He had better be careful, though; bees can be very vicious when their beehive is threatened! It sure would be nice to have a chunk of honeycomb, though. A big old bear might help the situation, IF Graham is careful! ANTS AND DOG Graham comes upon a large anthill just north of the beehive, but there doesn' t seem to be anything to do here. A snarly old dog may unintentionally come to Graham's aid, though. GYPSIES In another part of the woods, Graham sees a gypsy wagon, which houses a fortune teller. Unfortunately, a gypsy man demands the price of one gold coin before Graham can see her. Where can he get that kind of money? The Desert Bandits The Dark Forest Old Witch Elf The Great Mountains Wolves Eagle Queen Icebella Yeti Roc Beach, Ocean, and Harpy Island Old hermit Harpies Sea monster Mordack's Island and Castle The wizard Mordack The cat Manannan Blue beast Dink=